User blog:Patts9009/Professor Layton vs The Riddler --Epic Patts Battles of History
Before Note First off, I'd like to thank Coupe for doing Riddler's parts. If and when I make a cover, I will upload it, until then enjoy the battle. If you have a suggestion you want to see for Season 3, post them in the comments below. Beat Battle (Layton is seen walking out of Monte d'Or with Luke and Emmy) Emmy: "Well, Professor, where are we off to next?" Professor: "We still need to solve the case of the Azran Civilation." Epic Patts Battles of History! ???: "Not quite, Hershel. First you must face me!" Professor: "Descole!" (A clocked figure appears in another city, mysterious connected by a portal of sorts.) ???: "You couldn't be more wrong." Professor Layton vs...! ???: "Perhaps, you should open your eyes." Professor: "Show yourself!" (The figure turns out to be the Riddler) The Riddler! Begin!!! Hershel Layton: Now Riddle me this, Riddler, what's green and loses? A mad psycho who, at the end, is left clueless. It's so sad that I can simply slide to the win, And how you can even lose to Harley Quinn. You couldn't even figure out one of my Jigsaws, But when you see my formality, it'll leave you in aw. Face it, Edward, you winning is quite a big question, Now you should come clean and state your confession. The Riddler: Now the real game begins, prepare to be slayed, You're far from your name, Layton, you've never been laid! you can't win this battle, can't you see that I'm Level-5? it's no E.Nigma that in this verbal pout, you won't survive! I'll bury you so deep, your colleagues won't be able to find you, your jigsaws are nothing compared to my diabolical clues, those rhymes you spat are just a Room full of Mystery, welcome to the Asylum, Hershel, you're about to be a History! Hershel Layton: Descole can come up with better schemes than you! Any chance of victory you ever possibly had is through! I jumped over obstacles and solved many mysteries, My deduction skills make yours look invisible to see! Take off that Mask, it's not producing any Miracles, Look inside my Box! You'll see my lines are Diabolical. Stop by my Village, everyone is Curious to how you lost. Now watch as my verse Unwinds the Future at all costs!! The Riddler: You're a Joke! I'm the Mastermind that even Bat fears, this DC will beat your D-aSs, your Legacy ends here! one of my challenge is worth more than all of your cases' sum, Come visit Gotham, I'll be sure to give you a warm welcome! you are a rip-off of Holmes, and a pedo, even worse, go try on your top hats, but you'll not Top me with that verse! you just bandwagon on other's fame, like a deck missing an Ace, I know I'm Wright about this, you cannot ever solve this case! WHO WON?? WHO'S NEXT?? YOU DECIDE!! EPIC PATTS BATTLES OF HISTORY!!! Who won? Professor Layton The Riddler Category:Blog posts